Dist's Sister
by azure blue espeon
Summary: The title says it all. The god generals meet Dist's Sister. They are all in for a surprise.


**This is my first story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>One not so normal day in the Oracle Knights HQ.<br>**  
>"Ugh! Where are they?"<p>

"Calm down Sync. I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for being late"

"Yeah sure. I bet they have a completely good reason for being late."

"Sync! Just because you're a little bit upset doesn't mean you have to take it out on Largo."

"So do you want me to take it out on you?"

"No but—"

"Well if you don't want it why don't I take it out on one of those precious ligers of yours."

"No!"

"Well what do think I should do?"

"I—"

"Enough!" both of them immediately shut up, "Sync, stop picking on Arietta." The one known as Sync was about to shoot back a nasty retort before thinking better and deciding not to anger the woman with guns hanging from her belt, an aim so accurate that she could probably shoot the individual hairs off his head, and an already thinning patience gained from years of working in their worthless military which he was surprised that was still functioning with all the idiots in it.

"Legretta, I'm sure Van and Dist have their reasons for being late. Or at least I hope Van does." The big, burly man named Largo tried to reassure the seething Legretta. They both hoped Van had a good reason seeing as he w as the leader of the God generals. Everybody in the room knew Asch wasn't going to show up and nobody wanted to know what Dist was doing right now.

Sometime later Dist came in floating of his chair **(A/N The one floating was the chair, not Dist. But we all know Dist could probably pull that off in some unexplainable and creepy way.)** and went straight to an isolated corner of the room. Occasional noises could be heard from him such as the noise of a pen scratching against paper and some indistinguishable words. But the few words you could hear **(or in the god generals case couldn't block out)** from the silent and weird man in the corner were: Jade, robot, revenge journal, and a few colorful curses probably towards the previously stated person.

A few minutes after Dist had entered Van finally made his appearance and started the meeting.

"I will now start this meeting on Shadow Decan Lunaday at the time of eleven-"

"What!"

"Dist is there something you would like to say?"

"Yeah Van. Repeat what you just said."

"Fine. Dist is there something you-"

"No before that."

"I will now start this meeting."

"After that."

"On Shadow Decan Lunaday."

"What! That's today!"

"Yes Dist, now that everyone is aware of what the date is I'd like to start the—"

"NOO! I forgot!"

"What _now _Dist?" Van stated, annoyance clearly heard in his voice from being repeatedly interrupted.

"I just remembered that my sister said that she was coming here today. She said that she got a temporary job in the kitchen so she can see me and check on how I was doing."

This got all the god generals attentions. Normally they would ignore whatever Dist was saying but they were so shocked that he had a sister, who actually cared about him, they immediately zeroed in on what he was saying.

"Wow Dist I am surprised, surprised that you have a family member who actually cared enough about you to check up on you."

"Shut up Sync!"

"Dist I am sure that we are all surprised that you have a sister. You never mentioned her before."

"Yeah well, Largo, I have one; she just never came up. We got along pretty well."

So while Dist started to talk about his younger sister all the god generals started to think about Dist's new, well to them at least, sister was like. At first they thought of what kind of person she would be like.

"She's about 5'3" "

Since she was Dist's sister they figured that her personality would be like his. And eventually that led them on to what she looked like.

"She is pretty friendly"

They all thought of Dist in their heads and just pictured him as a girl, which wasn't very hard because of how he acts and the type of clothes he wears. Immediately getting the thought of a girl Dist, or even more girlish of what he already is, they all shivered thinking of what his sister was like.

"And her name is— Hey! Are you even listening to me? ARGH! I am putting you guys in my revenge journal!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

"So he has a sister." Van stating the obvious.

"Who actually cares about him." Sync barely believing what he is saying.

"And who is visiting for today and maybe a little longer." Largo inserts.

"… So we all agree to stay away from Dist's sister who looks and acts like him." Legretta saying what everyone was thinking.

"Agreed."

But Arietta who had been silent through the whole ordeal with her face in her doll asked what all the god generals, even their leader, forgot about. "So what was this meeting about?"

"…"

"Um…"

"Uh…"

"…"

Van then proceeded to hastily end the meeting that didn't even get to start and told them that if anyone remembered what they gathered for the meeting was back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip about an hour <strong>**lunch time**

After the meeting Largo and Legretta decided to meet up and try to remember what the meeting was about. So far after eight minutes it had been unsuccessful. Seeing as it was close to lunch time decided to get some lunch and requested that somebody would be sent to take their orders. About a minute later a girl entered the room. She was of average height and had brown hair that was pulled back with a dark pink head band. She was not in an Oracle Knights uniform so they were a bit curious about her and studied her overall appearance; she had a light pink top on, brown pants held up by a belt, and some brown shoes.

After being stared at she started to feel a bit uncomfortable under their piercing gazes and finally built up the courage to speak up. "Um, excuse me. Could you please stop staring at me?"

"Oh excuse us. We were just saw that you were not wearing a standard Oracle Knight uniform and were a bit curious to as why you are wearing what you are wearing. "

Seeing that the man that was twice the size of herself was friendly she began to relax and casually replied the she wasn't working here for long so she didn't have to wear one.

"Any way what are you doing here?" Legretta sternly asked.

"Oh, that's right! I came to take your orders." So a few minutes later after taking their orders she came back with a salad and a medium rare steak. **(I have no idea what they actually eat so I just guessed. I mean you can't get that big without eating a little no **_**a lot**_** of meat and Legretta is pretty skinny so I just gave her a salad.)** "Now that you have your meal I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you, oh and by the way what is your name."

"It's Nel."

* * *

><p>"Ow! Sync you don't have to hit so hard."<p>

"Toughen up Arietta."

After the meeting Sync and Arietta decided to 'train'. But it was more like Sync was beating up Arietta. Sync had a few scratches from her pet ligers but other than that he was fine unlike Arietta. Arietta was covered in bruises from being punched, kicked, and knocked to the ground repeatedly.

"Then take this! Bloody Howling!"

"Ha! Try aiming next time Arietta."

"Ahh!"

"Sync what was that."

"How should I know it came from your attack."

"Ow…"

"Oh I think I hit somebody."

"Great you can't aim and now you're hitting random people. I swear your getting worse and worse by the second"

"Sync that so mean. Go check on them!"

"Why should l it was your attack that hit them."

"Just do it!"

"Ughh Fine!"

"Arietta it looks like you hit a girl."

"What! Oh I'm sorry about that."

"No its okay. You've got a pretty powerful spell there but I think your gathering too many first fonons and that is what is making it so hard to control."

"Hm really? You think so?"

"You found that out just by getting hit by it?"

"Shush Sync! I want to hear what she has to say."

"Um well yeah. My brother is really smart and he told me a lot about fonic artes."

"Oh wow. Do you have any more advice?"

"Hmm. Well his Turbulence, if he focuses it more to make it smaller it would be more powerful and cause more damage that way."

"I don't need your opinion!"

"Are you going to use her advice, Sync?"

"… Maybe"

"Don't mind Sync, I don't. Anyway what were you doing over there?"

"Oh I was just going back to the kitchen. It's almost time for my lunch break and I was going to spend it with my big brother."

"Oh well then I am sorry for keeping you. You should hurry back so you can see your brother."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye!"

"Wait! What is your name?"

"It's Nel!"

**(Sorry Arietta is a little OC. I just figured when she is not around Anise she is might be a little nicer. Or she could be more depressing. Both are pretty possible.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Oracle Knights HQ. All god generals are present except Van and Asch.<strong>

"Ahh! I need to get out of here. It's so boring!"

"Sync I know you're bored but we have to stay here so everyone can easily assemble if someone remembers what our meeting was about."

"Well Legretta why don't you remember it and I'll just– "

**Knock Knock **

"What!"

"Sync just go open the door!"

"Why don't you Legretta!"

"Sync just go open the—"

"Big brother! Are you there?"

"Hmm that sounds like—"

"Nelia? Nelia! Oh yes I'm here. Come in."

"Kay I'm coming in."

"Hmm? Oh it's you guys. Nice to see you again, do you know my big brother?"

"Nelia! Wait, Nelia how do you know these people?"

"Oh I met these people a little while ago before I came here to see you."

"Nelia who's Nelia?"

"Hi Nel!"

"Oh hi Sync, Arietta. My name is actually Nelia but I like to go by Nel."

"Oh and it's you two. I never got your names."

"My name is Largo."

"Legretta."

"Nelia what do you mean 'big brother'?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? Dist is my big brother."

And right then the same thought went through all their minds. 'its not obvious'

"Wait. Wait! Wait a minute!"

"Sync calm down."

"No! Legretta I can't calm down."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there's something wrong! How can something like you" points at Nelia, "be related to something like that" points to Dist.

"Well I'm adopted if that helps."

"That doesn't help. You're still related to that—"

"What is going on in here! Sync what's with all the yelling?"

"Oh Van you're back."

"Yes Legretta I am back, now could someone please tell me what all the commotion is about."

"Well Van this girl here is Dist's sister."

"… No really Largo what's going on."

"It's true this is my big brother."

"…"

Arietta who once again was quiet through a second ordeal remembered and asked Van the question that they all forgot. Again.

"Van. Did you remember what the meeting was about?"

"Oh yes I had finally remembered the subject of our meeting was about. Apparently there is a new worker in the kitchen and I wanted to inform you to not to scare her off this time. We cannot afford to keep hiring new people when they quit because of you guys."

"Well, Nelia is there another new worker in the kitchen with you?"

"Um… no I don't think so."

"Hmm then who could it be…?"

"You idiots! Its Nelia!"

"Sync! Calm down. You'll scare her off if you keep yelling like that."

"ME! I won' scare her off it's— " **several deep breaths later** " You know what, never mind just never mind. I have just one thing to say, … Kill me now just do it."

* * *

><p><strong>I think everyone was a bit OC. I tried not to make them too OC but I hope you liked it anyway.<strong>

**You don't have to review but it is apreciated. Even the negative ones.**

**This is just a one shot so there won't be anymore chapters but I am thinking of making a sequel where Nelia meets Jade, Guy, Luke, and all the other people in their group.**


End file.
